Tarde en casa
by KikiNaty1
Summary: Emma es invitada a casa de Dominique, allí encontrara la oportunidad perfecta de decirle algo que deseaba haber dicho desde hace mucho tiempo. AU, One-shot, Bélgica/Mónaco.


_A/N: ¡Hola!, primer fanfic decente en la vida, o eso creo, en fin, un fic de Bélgica x Mónaco, en fin disfruten. R&R, también aqui hay algunas cositas:_

_Hetalia **no** me pertenece en ningún sentido, todos los personajes y la serie le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz._

_Como ultima nota: Dominique= Mónaco ; Emma= Bélgica ; Antonio= España (mencionado una sola vez)_

* * *

Dominique se encontraba ya lista , arregló su cabello y se puso un moño rojo en el. Probo un par de aros que tenia alli, regalo de una amiga suya. Pintó sus labios de rojo, rojo como su el moño que tenia, arregló un poco su maquillaje y se puso algo de base. Perfecto.

Sabia que dentro de poco, su invitada llegaría a casa, incluso en el momento menos inesperado. Como ella sospechaba, alguien toco la puerta. Se coloco un perfume dulce y camino hacia la puerta.

-_ Hola, Emma_ - respondió con serenidad a la mujer que alli se encontraba. Era una mujer alta, de ojos verdes y cabello rubio. Se habia puesto la mejor ropa que tenia; una camiseta color limón, pantalones blancos y unas ballerinas negras.

- _Hola, Dominique_ - respondió aquella chica mientras se rascaba la cabeza y con cara de tonta mientras reía un poco - _siento la demora_ -

Ambas se sentaron en el salón de la casa; tenia paredes rojas y una pequeña mesa de café al centro, los sillones eran color café con almohadas verdes.

- _Tu casa esta mucho más bonita desde la ultima vez_ - mencionó Emma emocionada al ver como su amiga había decorado todo.

- _Muchas gracias_ - dijo Dominique y se sentó en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas. Emma se sentó a su lado y empezaron a hablar un poco, mucho menos que veces anteriores. Todo se sentía realmente solitario y frío.

- _¿Deseas una taza de café?_- pregunto Dominique al cabo de unos minutos.

- _Claro, me gustaría una_ - respondió la chica belga alzando una ceja. La anfitriona se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina. Emma solo cruzo las piernas y le dirigió la mirada a su amiga; nunca le había como se sentía realmente sobre ella, siempre era lo mismo; se encontraba, una charla amistosa y después, Dominique se iba a hacer alguna cosa que había dejado pendiente ; todas sus oportunidades para confesarse, todas y cada una de ellas se veían frustradas. Emma miro hacia el techo, con una cara pensativa; esta podría ser una buena oportunidad para declararse, pero, ¿y si lo hace?, ¿que diría Dominique sobre eso?, posiblemente cambiaría de tema o no correspondería sus sentimientos.

- _Ya esta listo el café - _dijo una voz que le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y aterrizar en el mundo real; Dominique ya tenia preparado el café, llevaba dos tazas calientes en una bandeja bastante grande. Dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa y agarro su taza, empezaron a charlar, como siempre.

Ya Emma tenia una idea clara; iba a confesarse, era ahora o nunca. Nada se lo iba a evitar. Nada.

_- Hey, Dominique -_ de repente dijo la chica rubia con mueca de preocupación, dejo repentinamente su taza sobre la mesa y se voltio hacia la mujer castaña, quien la miraba con cara confusa, sin entender porque había hecho eso de la nada.

_- ¿Te preocupa algo? - _fue lo único que dijo Dominique.

Emma sintió un nudo en la garganta, como si las palabras por más que trataran no podían escucharse; como si la inseguridad, el medio y la preocupación hundían sus frases y no las dejaban salir a flote. _¡Vamos! _ decía si misma _¡Vamos, Emma!, ¡puedes hacerlo!, ¿piensas desperdiciar una oportunidad perfecta?, ¡solo dile lo que sientes por ella!_

Un profundo suspiro emergió de su garganta, eso le tranquilizo un poco.

_- Dominique, ha habido algo que quería hablar contigo - _empezó a hablar con una voz dudosa, sentía un poco de nervios _- ¿Sabes?, tu eres una amiga muy preciada par mi, eres inteligente, educada, tienes clase y eres buena en el poker - __ comenzó diciendo - se que esto es algo extraño, y se que quizas tu respuesta no sea la mejor, pero...-_

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la espalda. Ya no había vuelta atrás. _Ahora o nunca._

_- yo te quiero mucho - _comenzó a contar mientras miraba a Dominique a los ojos _- más que querer , yo te **amo**__, siempre lo he hecho, pero.. nunca te lo pude decir antes, no era algo muy fácil de decir, ¿me entiendes? -_

Antes de poder terminar la frase, sintió que la mano de su amiga tocaba la suyo, su rostro esta ruborizado y miraba con tonta a su amada amiga. La otra, la miraba fijamente a los ojos, también estaba algo sonrojada y finalmente dio un suspiro, largo, como si estuviera tranquilizándose.

Emma solo la miro con cara de boba, idiota y medio preocupada; posiblemente le decía que no , ya sabía lo que iba suceder; se le rompería el corazón y acabaría comiendo dulces y chocolates mientras lloraba en su casa por el amor no correspondido de Dominique, tal como a veces muestran en la tele cuando la gente se deprime por algo. Pero esto, no acabo como algunas veces suele ocurrir. En vez de eso, aquella mujer castaña poso sus labios sobre los de la rubia, fue un beso corto, pero dulce y romántico.

Pudo sentir una sensación cálida en el rostro; era una sensación que le hacia sonreía, abrazar a su amor y nunca soltarla, quería sonreír, pero no lo hizo, ni tampoco lo hizo Dominique, ambas se callaron por unos minutos, hasta que la dueña de la casa se volteo hacia nuestra protagonista y se quedo mirándola fijamente.

_- pensé que nunca lo dirías -_ fue lo que dijo con una sonrisa suave, muy suave, pero al mirarla contagiaba un sentimiento bastante grato _- sospeche sobre tus sentimientos por mi , Emma, pero, siempre dude si realmente eran por mi o por alguien más-_

_''por alguien más...'' _, quizás hablaba sobre Antonio.

Dominique suspiro una vez más, ahora puso una cara mucho más seria y continuo hablando _- pero ahora, me di cuenta que mis sospechas no eran lo que yo pensaba, y yo...-_ parecía que tenia un nudo en la garganta por un corto tiempo _- yo siento lo mismo -_

Emma pudo sentir que su corazón salto de la impresión, casi no podía creer lo que sus orejas escuchaban , empezó a ruborizarse, otra vez , pero ahora, poso su mano sobre la de Dominique y una leve sonrisa se pudo dibujar en su rostro.

_- Ya me voy - _se le escucho decir a Emma mientras abría la puerta de la casa.

_- Adiós, Emma - _dijo Dominique _- ¿te gustaría venir otra día?- _

Emma , a escuchar esta palabra, pudo sentir como la felicidad, la satisfacción y la alegría recorrió a través de su cuerpo.

_- Me encantaría - _fue su respuesta y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su bella y amada Dominique.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado._


End file.
